I
by Mayumi Yuy
Summary: 1xR, 3xMidii. How much does it take for Heero to admit to what he wants, and will he be able to hold on to it, in the face of danger? Rating mainly for language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, or that sexy, sexy man named Heero Yuy  
  
A.N. - Just a little fluff thing...1xR  
  
"He loves her, you know. He just hasn't learned how to express his emotions yet." Duo said to Trowa as the two sat in Quatre's living room, sipping tea.  
"Well then, he better hurry up and tell her, because she's beginning to lose hope. It's tearing her apart inside. She's becoming a drone, becoming what he is."  
What he was," countered Duo.  
They're changing places. Each day as he slowly opens up more and more, she is fading. I'm worried about her. She - "  
"Duo! Trowa!"  
"Hey ojousan!"  
"Relena, what are you so cheery about?"  
"Do you remember Hojo?"  
"The fire eater at Trowa's circus?" asked Duo.  
"Yeah, well - "  
"He asked you out on a date, didn't he?" Duo, as usual jumped to conclusions. And for once, he was right.  
""Yup!" said an enthusiastic Relena.  
"And of course you said yes," smirked Trowa.  
"Duh." Relena rolled her eyes. "I told him it was just gonna be a friendly date though."  
"Sure, just a friendly date."  
"Wait, who has a date?" came a voice from the doorway. The three turned around to see the speaker, Hilde, enter, followed by Heero.  
"Relena does," Trowa stated, glaring at Heero. "You remember Hojo?"  
"The fire eater from your circus? He was so sweet! And hot too..."  
"Hey!" cried Duo.  
"Aww, not as hot as you, sweetie," comforted Hilde. "So, where's he taking you?"  
"Oh, just dinner and the movies. Nothing fancy. I'm glad though. I could use a simple night out."  
"He's a good guy. I'm sure he'll treat you well." Trowa smiled, genuinely happy for his friend. At this, Heero gave a slight growl.  
"What's wrong, Heero?" Relena asked, concerned. Heero walked out of the room, refusing to recognize that the question had even been asked.  
An extremely annoyed look on his face, Duo shouted after Heero, "Don't pay any attention to him. He's just acting like a prick 'cos he missed his chance!"  
Trowa glared at Duo, while Relena gave him a confused look.  
"Um..I'd better go...cookies in the oven...gotta be watched, you know?" Hilde scrambled out the door, not wanting to be around when the fight started.  
Forgetting that Relena was there, Trowa grabbed hold of Duo's collar and pinned him to the wall. "Duo, you dumbfuck! She's finally getting over him! She's moving on! It's his own damn fault he didn't tell her - "  
"Fuck it Trowa! Haven't you seen the way he loojs at her?! He tells you everything! You can't deny it!"  
"He's breaking her heart! I refuse to stand by and watch her get hurt any longer!"  
"He's breaking his heart Trowa, thinking he's no good!" countered Duo.  
  
Heero stood in the hall, downcast, listening to the verbal assaults. They were both right. He was hurting her, something he never wanted to do. I don't deserve her. A tear found it's way down Heero's cheek as he walked to his room.  
  
Trowa continued his tirade while slaming Duo into the wall again. "Just let her have a chance with someone who will actually show appreciation for once!"  
Duo sighed. "I want to see her happy too, but - "  
"But I never got over Heero." Relena interjected. Duo and Trowa turned towards her. "I never will. But I know I have to move on, and Hojo's a great guy. I am going out with him tonight, but my heart will always belong to Heero. Now, if you two will excuse me, there's someone I need to talk to."  
Duo and Trowa stood frozen, just blinking in utter astonishment and confusion.  
  
Relena knocked on Heero's door. "Heero? May I come in?"  
"Hn."  
I'll take that as a yes. She opened the door. "Hey."  
Heero just glared at her, then turned back to his computer screen. Relena walked over to his bed and lay down. Here goes nothing... "The house idiot said that you might like me."  
"Duo?"  
"Hai."  
"And?"  
This is like pulling teeth. "And I wanted to know if he was telling the truth."  
"Hn."  
Turning on her side and hugging his pillow, Relena looked directly at Heero, who had turned around. "I was hoping he was."  
Something flashed across those Prussian blue pools before Heero again turned his back on Relena. "Are you still going on that date tonight?"  
"Hai. I'm going because I like Hojo. I like him as a friend. I don't love him. I just want to get to know him better."  
"Then who do you love?"  
Wow. He said more than two words. What has this world come to? Relena pulled her thoughts together. I love someone who thinks he's unworthy. Why he believes this, I don't know. He protects everyone, but never does anything for himself. How could anyone so selfless ever be unworthy?"  
"Relena..."  
"For once Heero, do what you want!"  
The strange look again passed over Heero's eyes. In an instant he was standing over Relena, kissing her with all his pent up passion.  
"Is this..."  
"What I want."  
  
Fin  
  
^.^ Well, I hope you liked it. I'm rather proud of this one. It came together pretty quickly, the first half being written in English class during one of my teacher's b.s. discussion forums, and the second half during a free period. It's my first attempt at a 1xR. Please review! Heck, flame me if you want! 


	2. II

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do not own Hojo either...I'm borrowing him from the cast of Inuyasha (even if he isn't a fire-eater there).  
  
A.N. - Since writing the first chapter of this story, I have realised a few things: 1. I have no reason for Relena staying at Quatre's house, nor for the g- boys to be there. So here is my solution: She is on vacation with her friends. No other explanation. Plot flaw. Mea culpa. 2. I have horrible editing skills. 3. I should probably use a program with spell check to write this 4. My italics were not showing up, thus thoughts will now be enclosed as so: *thought*  
  
So, without further delay, welcome to chapter 2!  
  
At precisely 7:42 p.m. the doorbell rang. Pegan (...because I needed a butler...) promptly answered, escorting a smartly dressed young man into the sitting room.  
"Mr. Hojo! It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you from Trowa and Miss Relena," Quatre greeted, jumping up from his chair to shake the man's hand. "Come, have a drink with me. I shall send Pegan up tpo check on Miss Relena."  
"Thank you, Mr. Winner. You are very kind."  
"Please, no need for formalities! Call me Quatre."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hearing the doorbell, Relena quickly applied her makeup. *Supposed to be a friendly date, so why am I running late getting ready?* She had left Heero after laying in his arms for an hour. At the memory, she blushed. *So right...Heero.* She loved him, and he finally reciprocated her feelings. So why was she going on a date with another man? "It's just another hurdle. Hojo and I agreed that this would just be a friendly date."  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Miss Relena? Mr. Hojo is here to pick you up for your date," Pegan called through the door.  
"Thank you, I'll be down shortly."  
As Relena finished putting her makeup on, another knock came at her door. "Come in!"  
The door opened and in walked Heero, stoic mask in place.  
"Hey." Relena walked over to Heero, and he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She could hear him sigh against her head. "Don't worry. When I come back tonight -"  
"I trust you. I'll wait for you." Relena picked up the double meaning in his words. Not only would he wait for her tonight, but he'd wait for her as long as she needed, because she had waited for him.  
For a third time that night, a knock came at Relena's door.  
"Come in!"  
Quatre walked in as Heero released Relena. "I'm here to escort you downstairs to meet your date."  
Relena took the arm he offered and left the room, but not without sending a last loving glance to Heero. To her surprise, he smiled back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena laughed, leaning on Hojo's arm. The two had a wonderful night together. As Hojo escorted her to the door, she sighed.  
"You're thinking about Heero, aren't you?" he asked. She had explained the situation to Hojo, to make sure there were no hard feelings.  
"Hai. He seems to infiltrate my thoughts."  
Hojo smiled and kissed her forehead. "If you ever have a problem with him, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" Relena hugged him.  
"Thanks," she smiled, then went in the house.  
Relena gave out a tired groan as she stared at herself in the mirror of the dimly lit entrance hall. Hearing the T.V. in the living room, she opened one of the giant doors to see Heero, Duo, and Trowa all curled up on the couch, asleep as the credits were rolling for some movie. *Knowing Duo, I'd bet they were watching some old Jay & Silent Bob movie* she smirked. She never could understand how he got the two most stern and silent men to watch comedies. Relena would ask him to share his secret in the morning.  
She took three blankets from the backs of chairs and covered the sleeping Preventer agents, giving each a motherly peck on the cheek. As she covered Heero, he stirred and woke. Smiling down at him, she said "I'm back."  
Heero suddenly grabbed her around the waist, swept her off her feet, and ran out of the room before she could make a sound. Up the stairs he flew, with Relena slung over his shoulder. Mixed giggles echoed through the mansion's halls.  
  
Fin  
  
So, that's part two...because for some reason people seemed to like this :) I know it was short, but when I get the inspiration, I get it, and I felt bad for making people wait this long. Thus, I hope to get a longer chapter 3 to you all sooner. I.B. willing. Comments and Flames welcome! (I particularly enjoy the flames) 


	3. III

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Relena woke up to feel a warmth encircling her. Opening her eyes, she found a peaceful Heero still asleep. Then she noticed a presence in the doorway.  
"So how was it?" asked an amused Duo.  
"It wasn't!"  
Duo snickered, then pulled a cart in from the hallway. "Breakfast in bed for the princess and her soldier." Relena gave him a weary scowl. "Oh, just enjoy it, 'jousan!" Duo then scampered out of the room, seeing Heero stir.  
"Wha-" he began, but never finished his words. Heero sat up, wide- eyed. /In bed, with Relena. Breakfast on a cart./ "Did we-"  
Relena just laughed at the bewildered look on Heero's face. "No, we fell asleep talking."  
Heero sighed in relief. "Not that I would mind...no, I don't mean that, but, it's just that -" He was flustered.  
Relena laughed again. "I understand, Heero." It was a first. To hear Heero babble on in such a manner had to be considered one of the world's greatest wonders. Heero visibly relaxed at this statement. Relena's smile reassured him. Even though he could not completely open up to her, Relena made him feel at ease. /I may not have said much last night, but she was there with me. She understood./  
They had talked of all sorts of things as he held her in his arms. Well, she had talked, with him adding a comment here and there. He smiled at the memory.  
Heero was brought out of his reflection when Relena held out a plate of piping hot pancakes and fresh strawberries. "Breakfast in bed, compliments of Duo."  
"You're trusting Duo to cook?"  
"Yes. I'm starving. When I'm starving, I trust Duo."  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Relena, are you decent? May I come in?" an all too familiar voice came through the door. The pair stopped in mid action, a fork dangling from Relena's fingers, about to drop a piece of pancake into Heero's awaiting mouth.  
/Oh shit/ both mentally kicked themselves.  
"Uh, just a minute, brother!" Relena choked out. Heero made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
"Are you alright?" Zechs called through the door after hearing several loud thuds.  
"Perfectly fine!" came the answer as Relena let her brother in.  
Zechs glanced around. Everything seemed in order...well, almost everything. However, Zechs was a keen observer.  
"Relena, what are a pair of preventer-issue shoes doing under a cart of breakfast food?"  
"Well, you see, I overslept, and Duo was kind enough to bring me breakfast in bed." /Thank goodness for diplomatic training/ she sighed, giving off no apparent airs of nervousness.  
"That still doesn't explain the shoes."  
/Shit./  
Zechs moved to pick up one, and Relena wearily sat down at her desk. /This is going to be a long day./  
Zechs examined the shoe and snarled. "Yuy."  
"How the hell can you tell by a shoe?!" Relena shouted, bewildered.  
"Each preventer's shoes are custom made. Yuy's shoes have unique insignia in them."  
"Uh, mind telling me why?"  
"Identification in an accident, as well as a few personal things. To make sure an agent doesn't go crazy on a mission." He tossed the shoe on the desk. "Look inside."  
On the inside, she saw the small inscription "01 Perfect Soldier." Then she found the pocket. It was a small slit in the side of the shoe, not large enough to interfere with the streamline of the design, but large enough to slip a scrap of paper or two in. From the pocket she pulled a picture. Of herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
From the Bathroom, Heero silently groaned. Zechs was letting Relena go through his shoes. Sure, he had admitted to her that he cared, but still, the picture. He wasn't sure if he wanted Relena to know about that. To know that she was what he fought for.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena was both shocked and touched. /He carries a picture of me...my picture keeps him sane on missions/ she recalled her brother's words with a smile.  
Zechs took the picture and examined it. 'Hn. Yuy." He frowned. "Relena, I know how you feel about him. I have no objection to a relationship between you two. Heero is a good man. But are you sure he -"  
"Zechs."  
"I just want you to look carefully at your options. There are plenty of men who -"  
"Brother, I know."  
"And what will you do if he never admits his feelings for you? I know he does have feelings for you. We all do. I don't deny that. But how long will you wait?"  
"She doesn't have to."  
  
A.N. - Pardon the whole shoe thing. I was in need of a plot device. Zechs's presence will be explained in the next chapter, which I have already started (and written a chunk of). I have testing the next two weeks, so I can't promise anything until after then. As always, suggestions are welcome. And I get a kick out of flames. Quite entertaining. Review! 


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (I'll buy it for a quarter, if there's a willing seller out there).  
  
I got this chapter out rather quickly. Tests start tomorrow. So yeah... enough rambling from me. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"And what will you do if he never admits his feelings for you...how long will you wait?"  
  
"She doesn't have to." ~~~~~  
  
Heero stepped from the bathroom, standing tall, braced for an attack from Zechs.  
However, that attack never came. For the first time in his life, Zechs Merquise was dumfounded. /I knew he was a sneaky bastard, but to be in Relena's bathroom? And...the shoes. Did he already confess his feelings to her? Did he stay the night?!/ Zech's expression quickly changed from bewilderment to rage. "Heero Yuy, what have you done to my sister?!"  
"Nothing!" Relena shouted, not knowing which man she was protecting as she stepped between her brother and Heero.  
"Why the hell was he in your bathroom? Why were his shoes off?"  
"He stayed with me last night," Relena sighed. Then, seeing the rage deepen in her brother's face, quickly added, "Talking! Only talking!"  
Zechs' pallor slowly returned to normal. Stone mask back in place, he threw out a final warning. "Hurt her, Yuy, and I'll kill you." Then, remembering his original purpose for the visit, "Relena, Lady Une called. She wants to speak with you as soon as possible. I believe she mentioned tabloids and trashy romance novels." He then left.  
"How the hell did they find out about that?!"  
"Trashy romance novels?" Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
"Er...well how else am I supposed to stay awake during those cursed conferences!"  
Heero smirked. "So that's why you're always studying your notes and agenda during those things."  
"Gah!"  
"Not just romance novels, but TRASHY romance novels," Heero laughed.  
"What's so funny? It's not like I don't know what you and Trowa do."  
"We are your body guards. We guard you," he replied sternly.  
"Ha! Guarding me in between playing games on your communicators! Don't even try to tell me that 'you sunk my battleship' is some kind of preventer code."  
The two stared at each other in stalemate.  
Giving up, Relena walked over to the vidscreen. "I had better call Une back. She won't appreciate a delay. Stay with me? As nice as she is, she's a bit intimidating." He nodded in acceptance of her request.  
  
"Une speaking."  
"Good morning, Lady Une. My brother informed me that I was to call you."  
"Yes, two things. First, there is an emergency ESUN meeting in Brussels the day after tomorrow. I realize this is your vacation, but you are greatly needed."  
"Understood." Since when had she started to reply in Heero-like monotone? Ah, well, that wasn't important now. Relena wondered what the emergency was, but knew better than to ask at that time.  
"Second," Une continued, "is a certain tabloid story." Relena groaned and Une's lips curled into a smirk.  
"Just make sure no one catches you again. Oh, and one last thing: who's this new boyfriend of yours, Hojo, or something?" Heero tensed in the background.  
"He's just a friend," Relena replied.  
"The papers don't think so."  
"When do the papers ever think correctly?"  
"You'll let me know though, if you start seeing someone. They will need preventer protection as well."  
All color drained from Relena's face, and Heero laughed in the background.  
"So there is someone," Une smirked. "Relena, I swear not to tell a soul, but I must insist on knowing for record purposes. Especially in these times..." The preventer head caught her slip too late.  
"What times, Une?"  
"Uh, we'll discuss that at the meeting. We don't want unnecessary panic yet. For now, I'll assign Duo as your...boyfriend's guard detail."  
Relena smiled. "I doubt that will be necessary, Une. Besides you'd be risking the health of one of your best agents."  
"What on earth do you mean by that?"  
Heero came into view on Une's vidscreen. "I don't need protection," was all he said.  
Expletives could be heard from the shocked Une. "I mean I had heard that...but...Yuy would never...and with Relena..." Their relationship seemed to be shocking a lot of people. Which was quite surprising, since so many people had been trying to push them together over the years, saying how wonderful a couple they would make.  
Une collected her wits. "Just be there day after tomorrow. Brussels. Over and out." Switching off the vidscreen she sighed. /So, Heero, you finally found your heart./  
  
A.N. - hey, I'm starting to get a plot! *pats self on back*. As usual, R&R. Comments, suggestions, and criticism welcome. 


	5. V

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the characters Shinji Ikari (Evangelion), Tenchi Musaki (Tenchi Muyo), Sosuke Sagara (FMP!), or Alexander Anderson (Hellsing). They belong to their creators...whose names I cannot think of at this moment. A.N. - Please see end note. I need votes, people! I'm giving you a choice! Do you hear that? Choice!  
  
The plane ride to Brussels turned out to be uneventful. Relena quickly fell asleep and remained in such a state until landing. Heero typed up some report or another. Trowa stared out the window.  
Arriving at the designated meeting center, the three shuffled into Une's office and took their usual positions, Relena sitting in front of the desk with Heero standing at her left and Trowa at her right, and waited for Une to arrive.  
The doors opened and Une walked in, carrying herself regally to sit behind her desk. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," she said, nodding to acknowledge the presence of the two Preventer agents and the Vice Foreign Minister for the Earth. "As you know, Relena, you have received a number of threats in the past few months." Une paused and Relena nodded in confirmation. "That was the primary reason Zechs and I sent you on vacation - to keep you out of the spotlight for a while so that Preventers could investigate and the number of threats would hopefully lower. However, the threats are still coming regularly.  
"The Preventers traced the source of one of the threats and found preparations had been made to carry it through. We know that at least ten of the fifteen most recent threats are linked to some sort of organization, but exactly which one, we are still uncertain. Threats have also been made towards Vice Foreign Minister Ikari of L-3 and Foreign Minister Anderson of L-2.  
"Relena, I want you to stay where you have been until I myself say differently. At this point we can trust no one. Heero, Trowa, I want 24- hour guard detail for Relena. She is not to take one step without someone by her side." Relena bit her tongue to hold back a protest. She knew nothing would change Une's mind, and Heero and Trowa would never disobey a direct order from their superior. "If anything should happen at the vacation spot, you two know what to do."  
"Hai," the two preventer agents responded.  
"I'm sorry to have brought you all the way here for the meeting, but it was a necessary precaution. I couldn't risk an information leak. With such high profile targets and obvious organizational support, we can't take risks. I've set up your return transportation. A car is waiting outside to take you back to-"  
A large explosion from outside rocked the building and stopped Une mid-sentence. All occupants of the room rushed to the window. On the street below could be seen the remnants of a car.  
"Shit."  
Une began to pace the room when an urgent knock came at the door. From outside a panicked voice could be heard "Lady Une! Permission to enter! Agent Musaki!"  
"Enter," Une replied in a calm voice, though by looking in her eyes, one could tell she was about to boil over at any moment, like a volcano just waiting for the chance to erupt. The agent quickly entered.  
"The car you had waiting for Vice foreign Minister Dorlain - it-"  
"I know what happened to it!"  
"Yes, Ma'am! The driver, Agent Sagara, is being treated for his injuries as we speak. He had just exited the car when the explosion happened, and was thus only cut up by some flying debris due to his close proximity-"  
"Thank you, Agent Musaki. That will be all."  
Musaki saluted and exited the office. Une fell wearily into her chair. "Heero, Trowa, I suggest you find an alternate route back to-"  
"We will go to the motorcycle shop on Renoir Street and travel by land," Trowa interjected. "It will take a few days, but we will notify you as soon as we reach our destination."  
"Understood. Goodbye... and good luck."  
With that, Trowa, Relena, and Heero left preventers headquarters for the moped shop.  
  
"Mind telling me why motorcycles?" Relena asked Trowa.  
"Would you expect a diplomat to be riding a motorcycle across Europe?" He smirked as they entered the shop.  
"How can I help you kids?" replied an old man with graying hair from behind the counter.  
"We'd like to buy three motorcycles," Heero stated.  
"What kind, my lad?" The shop keeper smiled.  
"Fast ones," Trowa said.  
"And NOT pink," Relena added. All three men looked at her as if she had just grown another arm. "What? I'm sorry, but I really hate the color."  
"But you-"  
"Wear it all the time, have a pink limo, I know Trowa. Do you really think I picked that limo out for myself? I don't even get to pick my own wardrobe!"  
"Okay then, no pink," Trowa told the shopkeeper.  
An hour and $45,000 of the Preventers' budget later, three figures could be seen near the city limits of Brussels, headed south towards the ancient city of Brundisium and the vacation house.  
  
A.N. - I'm pathetic. I actually went to ebay and looked up motorcycle prices. At that cost, the three are riding Harley Davidson Road King Classics...whatever that means. I don't know motorcycles, so you can yell at me for any inaccuracies there. Yes, this is short, but it's getting the plot moving. And now I have direction! There will be more romance coming soon. Also, I want the readers' opinions: Who do you want to see Trowa paired with? (Female please, no offense to yaoi fans, but that's just not how I envision Trowa). Review please, and don't forget to flame! 


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Moulin Rouge. To my knowledge, there is no such place as La Belle Hotel in Stasbourg, France. A.N. - I am utterly clueless when it comes to distances and driving in Europe. If anyone would like to clue me in, it would be greatly appreciated. For those of you (a grand total of 2) that voted, I have gone with a 3xMidii pairing.  
  
After four hours of riding with no breaks, Relena felt as if she were about to collapse. Seeing her in such an exhausted state, Trowa rode up to Heero, who was in the lead.  
"Heero, I think it's time we stopped for the day. Relena's exhausted."  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Heero shouted back over the engine noise. "Roger that. We'll stop in Strasbourg for the night. It's about ten minutes from here. There's a Preventer contact as well."  
"Trust worthy?"  
"Hai."  
Trowa then slowed his bike down and again assumed the position behind Relena. Hang on there, princess. Your knight in shining armor knows what he's doing.  
  
"Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many- splendored thing, love-"  
"Will this guy shut up about love?!" Trowa clicked the hotel TV off. "I thought you said Moulin Rouge was a good movie, Relena." he turned to the VFM as she regained consciousness.  
"Uh, Trowa, mind telling me where we are and what's going on?"  
"We are in La Belle Hotel in Strasbourg, France. Don't panic, it's a four star hotel," he smirked. "You fell asleep the second you got off the motorcycle, so Heero and I checked in and put you to bed. Heero is out meeting with a contact as we speak."  
"Hn. Any food?"  
Trowa laughed. "You sound more and more like Heero. Yes, there's food. I ordered room service for us while you were taking a nap. It should be up any minute."  
As if on queue, a knock came at the door. "Room service."  
  
About twenty minutes later, Heero wandered in, followed by a woman Relena realized must be the Preventer contact. She was a beautiful, tall blonde, the kind that had everyone dropping their jaws in awe and made super models jealous. Heero seemed unfazed. Trowa, on the other hand, was glaring.  
Why would anyone glare at her? Relena thought.  
"Miss Relena, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Agent Midii Une."  
Oh, that's why.  
Trowa had entrusted Relena with the story of his youth, and Midii was a prominent figure in it. "Nice to meet you as well, Agent Une."  
Knowing an explanation was needed, Heero cleared his throat and began. "Midii is here to help us safely transport Relena. It would seem strange for a lone female to be traveling with two males all the way to Brundisium. Trowa, you and Midii will be acting as a couple, as will Relena and I. It will make things less complicated."  
"Uh, Heero, I need to go out and get some fresh air. That nap threw me out of the loop. Excuse us, Midii, Trowa." She smiled, grabbed Heero's arm, and dragged him out the door.  
"Relena?"  
"They need time to talk things out, Heero. Leave them be for a while. Are there any gardens around the hotel?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"But I want to see the gardens. Security be damned." Before Heero had a chance to argue, Relena silenced him with a kiss. She then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him in search of the gardens.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry." Midii broke the silence that had reigned over the room for the past few minutes.  
"You've said that before."  
"And what would you have done in my situation?"  
"The same thing."  
"Then wh-"  
"I would have done the same thing, yes. It makes it no less easy to forget though. I forgave you a long time ago. But I still can't forget."  
The two figures stood in silence for a while.  
Trowa took a deep breath. "I trusted you. I cared for you. I still care for you. I just need time. it's a lot to handle."  
"Thank you Trowa."  
"For what?"  
"A second chance."  
Trowa pulled her into a gentle embrace. "It's good to have you back."  
Midii smiled against his chest. "It's good to be back."  
  
Reluctantly drawing away from Heero's arms, Relena sighed. "I think we had best head back to the room."  
Heero groaned in response, not wanting to relinquish the chance to be alone with her. It never seemed to be enough. She was like a drug to his senses. With one last kiss, he escorted her back to the room.  
  
Upon entering the room, Relena caught sight of what could only be a good thing: Trowa holding a sleeping Midii in his arms, sitting in one of the over stuffed hotel chairs. "I take it things went well?" His only response was a slight inclination of the head.  
Heero smirked, "That's a yes."  
Trowa stood and moved to tuck Midii into one of the beds. "You should get to sleep, Relena. Heero and I have some things to discuss before we turn in for the night."  
  
After Relena had turned in for the night, Heero and Trowa secured the room again and went to the balcony to talk.  
"Thank you." Trowa stated.  
"Just returning the favor. I owe you and Duo my present happiness."  
Trowa smirked. "So Heero's got a bit of a matchmaker streak in him?"  
"You could say that."  
"What are we doing about traveling? There are only three motorcycles."  
"We'll travel faster if Relena rides with someone else. She's not used to this sort of travel."  
"You mean if she rides with you. But you're right. And if it weren't for the necessity of her riding with you due to Midii's presence, she'd insist that she could handle it. Relena's stubborn."  
Heero smiled at the thought of Relena standing up to Trowa and himself, hands on her hips, lips in a perfectly formed pout, puppy dog eyes -  
"Well, Heero, you are one love struck boy," Trowa laughed.  
Heero growled in denial of the accusation.  
"Oh no? Then what was the last thing I said?"  
"That Relena was stubborn."  
"Actually, the last thing I said was that we should stop in Ancora tomorrow." Trowa gazed out into the distance. "We both have a long journey ahead of us, my friend."  
"Hn."  
  
I know this took longer than normal. I have no excuse other than writer's block. Thank you to all my faithful readers. As always, comments are welcomed, including flames (because I find them funny). 


	7. VII

This chapter is brought to you by the letter P (for power outage) and the number 0 (for the hours of sleep I am likely to get tonight)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any other anime characters/shows that I may happen to reference in my current sleep deprived state.

A.N. - You all had best thank whatever caused the power outage, as well as internet outage at my school, and my laptop battery, for the arrival of this chapter (otherwise I have no idea when I woud have gotten to it). Please excuse any angry or sarcastic remarks that may be tossed in the general direction of the reader.

As sun slowly filtered through the hotel window, Relena allowed the daylight to part her eyelids. (well, ain't that poetic?) It took a moment for her to register the scene before her eyes. In the bed next to hers lay Agent Midii Une, still asleep. Trowa kept watch at a chair by her side, giving Relena a smile when her movements caught his eye. Continuing the survey, she found a most unexpected site: Heero curled up on the foot of her bed, sleeping like a baby.

"He insisted on it," Trowa said, seeing her shocked face. Relena smiled in return.

"Let me guess, you ordered room service already."

"Actually, no," Trowa replied with a sheepish smile on his face. "I was...preoccupied. If you like, I will take care of it now."

"That's alright. I'll take care of it." Relena went about the buisness of ordering breakfast for the four...traveling companions. She then entered the bathroom to get ready for the day. Stepping into the shower, Relena's mind raced over the past few days.

/What are we, really? Trowa and Midii seem to be moving towards a relationship. Heero and I...well, we're...he... I really don't know what we are. I'm 'what he wants' and he seems to genuinely care for me. Are we in a relationship? Silly. Of course we're in a relationship. The question is, what kind? I mean, are we 'together?' I feel as though we are, but I can't tell on his part. I'm what he wants, but am I what he loves?/

Suddenly the lights went out. (Wonder where I got the inspiration?) Relena screamed in surprise. The next thing she was aware of was the bathroom door being broken down and a shadowy figure bursting through. "Heero!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the figure stumbled towards her. Another dark figure entered the bathroom. /Is this...it? Heero, I'm sorry I'm so weak./

The first figure was almost at her when suddenly the second launched itself at the would-be assailant. Relena could faintly make out two figures wrestling on the floor from the small amount of light able to filter through from the room. She found herself weak in the knees and fell to a seat in the shower.

Eventually, the econd figure overpowered and subdued the first, knocking him unconcious. "Are you okay, Relena?" came a farmiliar voice as a flashlight was clicked on.

"I...I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up. I... could you hand me a towel?" Relena suddenly remembered her state of undress. Heero handed her a towel. As she stood, he assisted her out of the shower and pulled her close. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Heero. I'm scared. I know I'm weak. I try to be strong, but I-"

He silenced Relena with a kiss, then pulled her tight against his chest again. She could feel the fast beating of his heart through the thin fabric of his shirt, the ragged breaths raking his chest, and the tremble that seemed to shake him as though he were in fear. /Tremble? But he took care of the problem. Why would he tremble?/

"Don't. Don't say those things. You're stronger than you think. Never say you're weak. Come on, let's get out of here. They're obviously tracking us more quickly than either Trowa or I anticipated. We leave as soon as you are dressed." He picked her up and carried her over the unconcious assailant and the remnants of what had once been the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later, Relena found herself clinging to Heero as they sped down european highways, away from La Belle Hotel and their ill fated stay. Trowa followed Heero's lead with Midii holding on behind them. They had lost one of the motorcycles and all supplies other than a couple hundred euros and a cell phone. Luckily no one had sustained any severe injuries in the skirmish. Trowa and Midii had been dealing with two other henchmen while Heero had come to Relena's rescue in the shower. /So that was our only lucky advantage/ thought Relena. /They didn't know we had Midii./

Well, there you have it. A short, little, tiny, miniscule chapter. I still have no power, so I'll post it tomorrow... I mean later today. It's late. I need sleep. I gave you a tad more HeeroxRelena. I promise there is MUCH more HxR to come, as well as the possibility of even more pairings. Let me know if you have any requests for pairings. Now I must go to sleep, because I have to wake up in...5 hours if I want to get to class on time. Please review. As always, flames are appreciated. So is constructive criticism. Both help me put chapters out faster. Good night....er...morning. grumble grumble


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: By this point you should know that I do not own Gundam Wing or any other anime/stuff that is referenced in this story.

Ch.8

The roads seemed to stretch forever in front of Relena's eyes. Mentally drained from the past 48 hours, she leaned her head against Heero's back and sighed. For a moment she felt Heero's muscles tense up, but he soon relaxed.

"How far 'til lunch?" Relena called over the engine roar.

"Just up around the next bend."

She smiled in relief. "Good. I'm starved."

"Hn." Heero smirked, glad that Relena was unable to see the blush that lingered on his cheeks due to her close proximity.

For all her years of elite schooling, Relena couldn't speak Italian to save her life.

"Shit. Trowa, how do you say Chicken Caesar Salad?"

Trowa laughed in response. Turning to the waiter he finished ordering for her. The waitress smiled and went to put the order in. "Really, Relena, you'd think the former queen of the world would be able to speak at least one language proficiently."

"Hn. Baka." Relena a bit out. She was too frustrated to think of a witty retort.

"Obviously she can speak more than two proficiently," Heero responded on her behalf. "She has spoken three languages quite well in my presence."

Midii smiled at the rebuttal, but had no time to provoke further comments as the waitress had returned with their drinks.

"If you will excuse us, gentlemen, we women must take leave of you for a moment," Midii said after the main course had been finished. Heero glared and Trowa snickered.

"Don't worry, Heero. It's just one of their 'female bonding' things."

"Hn."

The women excused themselves.

"Are you alright, Relena?" Midii asked seriously when the two entered the bathroom.

"Just exhausted. I don't understand it – I never have. Why do people want me dead? I – I –"

Midii gave her a friendly hug. "People don't make sense. Ever. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you, but I'm here to help. I know it's hard, but try not to worry so much. I promise those to boys," (at which she rolled her eyes) "and I will protect you."

_Back on the bike._ Relena was getting tired of holding on to Heero for dear life. _Not that I mind holding on to him._ Her lips curled up in a smile.

"Shit."

"The soft curse from Heero brought Relena out of her reverie. Lifting her eyes, Relena saw what had disturbed her companion: a traffic backup as far as the eye could see.

As Heero stopped, Trowa pulled up beside him. "We've got to keep moving."

"Off road?" suggested Midii from her seat behind Trowa.

"Hai." Heero responded.

The bikes weaved their way to the shoulder of the road and into the surrounding trees. Relena could barely hear Heero's mumbling over the sound of the leaves crunching under the tires and the loud engine rumble.

"Stupid... should have predicted... traffic... danger."

So he was just as worried as she was. Relena wasn't sure whether to be comforted or worried by the fact that she wasn't the only one freaking out. She clung tighter to Heero.

"Don't worry," he said, but Relena could read through the façade.

Ahead, she could see Midii on the cell phone, trying to get in contact with Preventer Une.

The trees gave way to a small clearing and both the motorcycles came to a stop.

"Bark calling Rose." Relena could hear Midii talking into the cell phone. "...Preventor Midii here...Yes, Ma'am...Traffic jam. Unsure of its origins, so we went off-road...Understood...Will do...Over and out." She motioned for the others to gather closer.

"We are ordered to hold our position for the night. In the morning we will change course and head for Vienna, where we will meet our contact, Preventor Wind."

Trowa laughed. "Do you think you can be civil, Heero?"

His only response was a groan, at which the two women joined Trowa in his laughter.

"Really, Heero, you and my brother could be such good friends if you'd sit down and talk with each other! He's not so bad, you know."

"So that's why Une was stifling a laugh when she told me the plan."

"Yes, Midii. Heero and Zechs have a rivalry that goes back to the earliest moments of the war. I believe Zechs was the first person to greet Heero when he came to Earth," Trowa snickered.

Heero growled at the mention of his first clash with Relena's brother. Not to mention that his most recent encounter with the Lightning Baron was still fresh in his mind. _Damn Zechs._

"Enough teasing for now," Midii smiled. "We need to gather some firewood and food before it gets dark."

"Right. Midii and I will get the food. Heero, you and Relena get the firewood," said Trowa as he and Midii set off into the woods surrounding the clearing.

"Let's go then," Heero said as he headed the opposite direction of the other two.

"Hai." Relena followed behind, wondering how she was ever going to get out of this mess.

A.N. – Yes, it has been a while. Yes, it is another short chapter, and a transition as well. Yes, serious lack of romance still. But just think of the possibilities that have been set up: two couples alone in the woods with next to no supplies. Yes... (insert evil laugh here). As always, reviews are greatly appreciated (and all suggestions are considered). And flames are the best fuel to my writing fire, so go ahead and toss them my way!


End file.
